The Unplanned Pregnancy or The Wrongful Insemination
by Chocolateflower
Summary: Aged-Up AU: Someone s bad luck strikes again and now even spreads unto other people. What mistakes could happen at the fertility clinic? I do NOT own Miraculous, nor Jane the Virgin!
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean with ´ _father_ ´? How can I be a ´ _father_ ´?" Mr. Agreste´s eyes were wide in disbelief and shock. His pupils wide at what the doctor had just told him. His hands were gripping the chairs´ arms he was sitting in, as a burning anger was slowly building up inside of him.

"Is this some kind of joke Doctor? Because honestly I don´t think this is funny." He said sincerely, trying to make the doctor spit out the truth about he had been called in today.

He glared at the male doctor sitting in front of him, behind his desk. Dr. Bran was shamefully looking down at the open file on his desk. At Mr. Agreste´s file.

Outside the rest of Paris was going on with their routine, meeting up with friends, running to work, screaming at the car in front of them to move out of their way, elderly person playing cards, whereas Mr. Agreste sat in the doctor´s office, hearing about something that was about to change his whole life.

The doctor tried to cough hoping to ease the growing tightness in his throat, knowing this wasn´t going to end well for him and his practice. Damn him and his idea to combine a fertility centre with a normal gynaecology centre. Who had made him accept this? He should have seen that coming right away, he should have taken some time to think about every possible worst case scenario first, before agreeing to this stupid project. Why did he want to study medicine again? He could see the huge lawsuit rolling towards him at the speed of light, striking him like a weightless bowling pin. Dr. Bran was starting to regret every decision he had made in his life so far. Not that his life was going to be much longer with the burning gaze he felt on his face.

"Well, a-a couple of mistake ended up causing… well this… this unplanned pregnancy…" Mr. Agreste´s eyes and expression were filled with fury; a part of him was still thinking that this news had to be a bad joke. His hands clenched the chair tigher, his knuckles turning white.

"WHAT MISTAKES? I told you my sperm was only for safe keeping in case something ever happened to me!" Mr. Agreste roared as he couldn´t hold back his anger anymore.

Dr. Bran shrunk down in his leather desk chair, clearly afraid of this outburst. It´s not like he didn´t understand him, but well seeing the usual calm man could be this furious uneased him quite… a lot.

"I demand an explicit explanation for this now, Dr. Bran!" Clearing his throat once again, the doctor started to explain nervously, what had exactly happened between the walls of his practice.

"Our new employee mixed up some documents. She misread the documents, thinking that the patient, I would be seeing next, wanted an artificial insemination and proceeded to take out the correct sperm sample. Due to the stress at the day in the practice, she misread the sample´s number, taking yours out to defreeze, so it could be used after it had warmed up for less than an hour. As I arrived in the patient´s room, the nurse had already prepared everything and I didn't double-check her work, since it is a standard procedure here."

Dr. Branwell lifted his gaze, to quickly divert it back again as he couldn´t hold any eye-contact with the man glaring at him full-force. He could see all of their hands trembling, his with fear and Mr. Agreste´s with fury.

"So, I accidently inseminated someone with the wrong sperm, who actually wasn´t coming to be inseminated at all… she was actually only coming for a standard appointment." Mr. Agreste´s mind went to the poor woman, who ended up becoming pregnant. His bad luck spread unto other people now. _Great._ He cursed internally.

"Who is this woman? I would like to have her name." Mr. Agreste demanded, knowing both needed to have a serious talk about a huge lawsuit he would be filling with or without her help. But this wasn´t the only thing they would have to talk about.

"Mr. Agreste, I´m sorry, but I can´t tell you. Patient confidentiality."

Dr. Bran swallowed with diffulty, his throat dry. He leaned further away from the desk, as he saw the white- burning rage in the man´s eyes.

"You´re telling me someone is pregnant with MY child and you can´t even tell ME who it is?" Mr. Agreste screamed. Dr. Bran nodded weakly.

Mr. Agreste huffed as he leaned forward menacingly.

"Well the least you can do, is tell her I would really like to contact her and give her this. You will hear from my lawyers." He finally demanded and said with a dead-calm voice.

Reaching for the inner pocket of his jacket, he threw one of his business cards on the med´s desk. Without saying good-bye, he stood up, closed the button of his charcoal suit´s jacket, before turning on his heels and walking out of the door, slamming the door behind him, making a frame fall off one of the office´s walls. Mr. Agreste made his way down the hall, quickly looking at the different women seated in the waiting room, thinking that one of them might be pregnant with his child.

He slowly made his way outside towards his expensive black car. Once seated in the driver´s seat, he stayed calm for a fraction of seconds, before hitting the steering wheel with both of his hands multiple times like a mad man, imagining it was the doctor´s head.

After a minute, he finally managed to calm down again, His hands were burning form the impact and one of his knuckles was split. He passed his hands in his hair, hoping to ease some of the tension and his building headache.

The only thing he could think of was:

 _What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

 ** _HI_! **

**So new story from my side ! " _Jane The Virgin_ " AU... kinda...**

 **ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS ASTRUC AND HIS TEAM; THE INSPIRATION FROM THE PLOT BELONGS TO _JANE THE VIRGIN T.V SERIES!_**

 **I know I told you that I had to stop uploading new stories until I finished one, but inspiration struck for this, while I was learning for my finals (which are soon). Plus I wanted your opinion on it. (Why does my inspiration always struck, when I absolutly need to stop thinking about ff? )**

 **Well I hope you liked it! :)**

 **So which Agreste do you think it is? And who gets pregnant? There are three possibilities I can think of.**

 **If you have an idea, what I could write in the summary for this story, feel free to tell me. I can´t seem to think of anything without giving out any spoilers...**

 **The next chapter might take a while as well. I´m sorry for being so slow with my updates, but I have to focus on other things first :(**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours prior in the city of Paris, two young women were driving with the bus towards the next cinema.

"I don´t know Alya. I have been feeling sick since the start of the week." The black-haired girl admitted to her auburn-haired friend, sitting next to her on the back of the bus, while a hand rested on her stomach as she felt slightly sick from the movements of the bus.

"Mari, you need to slow down at work. I know there is a high competition there, but you need to take care of yourself too and not just your designs, clothes, fabrics etc." The said-Mari nodded thoughtfully.

"You´re right Alya… I should slow down a bit. But only after the next Fashion Show in a few months, after that I´m taking a day off. " Alya nodded, pleased her friend had agreed with her.

"You could even take a few days off and not only one. You even could take one right now, before you get any sicker, it wouldn´t be great if you missed the couple of weeks before the Fashion week. Come on Mar! Stand up, that´s our stop. I don´t wanna miss the movie." Alya ordered, tapping her friend´s thigh before she stood up and waved her way through the small crowd inside the bus.

As Marinette stood up, the whole world around started to sway around her, she still forced herself up, leaning heavily on her hand which was clutching the back of her seat, ignoring the tunnelling of her vision as she gripped her seat tighter to howl herself up. Once she was standing, her body shuddered and her whole vision turned black and she felt herself fall over. She felt someone trying to catch her by her arm, but it was too late. She felt her head hit something hard and blacked out. Her body shutting down as everything around was too much and her low blood-pressure forced her to the ground.

Alya had tried to reach for her friend´s arm as she saw Marinette falling over. She wanted to avoid Mari hitting her head, but failed miserably, as she had reacted too slowly. She saw her friend lying unmoving on the floor and screamed for someone to call an ambulance.

She kneeled next to her friend taping her cheeks gently, calling her slowly, the panic slowly rising within her.

"Mari! Mari! Wake up! Mari! Open your eyes girl!" Her friend´s face was paler than usually.

Standing up, Alya took Mari´s legs and lifted them, hoping more blood would flow towards her brain. Mari´s face began to have more colour, her cheeks starting to be a little more rosy and not sickly pale. Alya heard an ambulance approach by the sound of the sirens nearing. Two men came running into the bus, ordering for the rest of the passengers to go outside. She had been the only one helping her friends until now; the other passengers had been under shock and had stood frozen, while watching her.

After having secured her neck and assessed her friend´s state, the men lifted her still unconscious friend and walked towards their car, fastening her in the trolley. Alya jumped in with both of their bags. One of the medics, jumped in the car seat, while the other closed the doors, took Mari´s blood pressure, which was very low, and kept asking Alya questions about what happened. Alya only could repeat the little information she had. Her friend had only told her that she felt a little sick, but that she still could go out.

Soon the ambulance reached the nearest hospital, where Marinette was wheeled away, while a nurse held Alya´s arm so she would fill some forms. Knowing the doctor could help her friend more than she could right now, she sat down in the waiting room, and filling each form she had been given. After having given it back at the reception, she sat down in the waiting room again, hoping a doctor would come soon.

After half an hour, a nurse came in telling her Marinette just had woken up. Alya followed the elderly nurse through the intricate hallways of the E.R. An I.V. was stuck in Mari´s left hand, her cheeks were rosy again, which made Alya sigh in relief. She sat down on the bed, smiling down at her friend. The nurse left shortly after checking on Mari´s blood pressure once again.

A doctor made slowly their way towards them, as she was at the same time looking at the file in her hands, slowly nodding to herself.

"Good evening, Mlle. Cheng. I´m Dr. Springer, I would like to discuss something with you, if that´s alright with you."

Marinette adjusted herself on the pillows so she could sit more comfortably.

"Hello, yes of course. My friend can stay." Marinette added as she knew the doctor was about to ask her to leaeve. The doctor looked at her intently, her eyes doubting her decision.

"Are you sure?" Marinette nodded, so the doctor started, not insisting anymore, she had other things to take care off than to impose on her patient´s friend to leave the room so she could talk to her patient privatly.

"We know the cause of your low blood pressure this evening. Your blood results show that you are pregnant."

Everyone stayed silent at the news the doctor had just said. Alya and Marinette slowly looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So this update took some time, but the updates will be slow for this story.**

 **I hope you liked this second chapter :)**

 **Medical Fact (Anatomy): Apparently if you cut the nerv that innervates the heart: the heart will continue to beat, but the frequency cannot be regulated/changed. (Info from my neuroanatomy professor)**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"We know the cause of your low blood pressure this evening. Your blood results show that you are pregnant."_

 _Everyone stayed silent at the news the doctor had just said. Alya and Marinette slowly looked at each other, before bursting out laughing. Both couldn´t breathe anymore as they were clutching their bellies so tight, tears were streaming down their cheeks._

A couple of nurses came running in at the noise, pushing themselves through the large doorframe in order to check what was going on in the small room. The doctor shrugged, her eyes wide looking at the nurses, silently asking if they possibly knew why both women were laughing, she completely surprised and puzzled by their simultaneous reaction. The nurses kept glancing between the laughing pair and their colleagues. They had never seen anyone react that way.

I mean: would you start laughing if someone told you, you´re pregnant?

The nurses shrugged as the doctor sent them a pleading look, not knowing how she should proceed further. After staring at the two women laughing, the nurses left the room, chatting discretly, probably discussing about other patients´ strange reactions they had experienced.

After a couple of minutes, both girls got their laughing under control, wiping the stray tears away from their now red cheeks, their abdomens aching from all. The doctor cleared her throat uneasily, shifting on her feet, her eyes shifting between the two in front of her.

"I am afraid, I don´t understand your reaction quite well…" Alya started giggling again as Mari looked at her hands slightly, suddenly interested in the colour of her blanket. She was more than embarrassed by what she was going to admit to the doctor in front of her.

"Well… Dr. Springer, I didn´t have… well you know for two years now…" Dr. Springer´s eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked warily, her eyebrows furrowing, not wanting to offence her patient, but it was obvious the doctor wasn´t believing her.

Alya burst out laughing again at this question once again. Marinette slapped her friend´s arm, knowing if she wouldn´t stop laughing soon, she would start again as well… and to be honest this fact wanted to make Mari cry, so laughing was her only escape Marinette was completely embarrassed by this. Here she was admitting her lack of _physical action_ to her doctor and her friend was making fun of her.

"She has been practically married to her studies and job for the last few years." Dr. Springer shifted her weight on her feet once again, clearly uncomfortable.

"I´m sorry to tell you that we ran the test three times and they are all positive."

"We´re sorry to tell you that is simply not possible. I´m sure it could have been caused by something else."

The doctor took a cup out of a cupboard.

"Well, pee in this cup, and we´ll run another test."

Marinette was given a bottle of water for her to down. She opened it relunctantly, drinking the whole bottle under 15 min.

After Marinette had emptied her bladder, the doctor came again with a white stick.

"If this turns pink it´s positive. False positive are extremely rare, so four false positives are impossible, just so you know." She took some plastic gloves and out them on. Taking the stick, she put it in the cup. After a minute, it turned pink. Marinette´s and Alya´s eyes widened, while their breaths caught in their throat.

"Did you lie to me?" Alya whipped around furious that her friend would lie to her and not tell her about this.

"No! Why would I lie to you, when I say that I haven´t had some action in more than two years?!" Marinette tried to defend herself.

Alya´s jaw dropped instantly and breathed in sharply, gripping Mari´s arm tightly. Alya kneeled down in front of the bed, looking up at the sky and her arms rose towards the ceiling. Mari´s eyes widened as she kept focusing on her friend, wondering what she was about to do and say.

"You are Mary, the mother of the new Jesus! I´m the BFF of Mari!" Marinette groaned loudly at her over-reacting friend, smacking herself in the face, she gripped her friend´s blouse and howled her up to her feet, putting a stop to her friend´s antics and nearly pulling one of her muscles in the process.

"Alya, you know I´m not a virgin, so stop your prayers for a second." Marinette was already tired enough and this was not making her feel any better. She turned her head to look at the doctor again, who had been quiet for a long time watching them carefully.

"Doctor, this isn´t funny anymore. Is there any other explanation?" Dr. Springer shook her head. A nurse came in and gave Dr. Springer a sheet of paper. The doctor analysed it for a minute, before looking at her patient once again.

"I am afraid, there isn´t Mlle. Cheng. The blood work is conclusive."

"Isn´t there any other type of disease that can false the results?"

"Not that I or any of my coworkers would know of. You could always try to talk with your gynaecologist, since you told me you didn´t have any type of sexual intercourse… plus the rest of the blood work shows you are perfectly healthy, so it can´t be nothing else. Plus you don´t take any drugs or medication that could alter the results… so no, there isn´t any other explanation, Mlle. Cheng."

Marinette took Alya´s phone from her pocket and angrily dialled the number of her gynaecologist.

After a few rings and an annoying melody later, someone finally picked up.

"Center for Women´s Health and Artificial Insemination Bran & Joll, my name is Lara. What can I do for you today?"

"Hello, here is Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, could you pass me to Dr. Bran." She spat angrily, the anger rising within her. The pulse monitor was starting to beep faster.

"Right away." Was the only answer she got. Marinette angrily tapped her foot against the bed.

A shaky, fear-filled voice greeted her carefully, as if a lion was at the other end of the line.

"Mlle. Ch-Cheng, what c-can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me, why the hell am I here at the hospital with another doctor telling me I am pregnant?!" She screamed into the phone. The doctor cleared his throat for a long time.

"Maybe it´s better, if we talk in person. You could come to my office now if you want..."

"Well then clear your schedule, because I am coming right away!" She hung up angrily. She had not reason to laugh right now. Alya was dead-silent next to her, already leaving to get to the front desk in order to sign the papers to check her out.

Getting the paperwork done took them quite some time, since the doctors wanted to keep her overnight. Once outside, they jumped the first taxi they saw and urged the driver to drive to the practice. Marinette, who was feeling much better with the medication they had given her, was feeling ready to take her gynaecologist down. With Alya, they could bury the body somewhere.

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **I know I told you that I would update every month. I was on fire writing this story, but now I´m stuck. So yeah... those updates are going to be a lot slower than anticipated. I am truly sorry !**

 **I hope you still liked this chapter :) Feel free to leave some reviews and or some of your ideas (maybe they can help me) :)**

 **Eat chocolate!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: 1) I don´t own any of the characters and the plot is HEAVILY inspired by the series Jane the Virgin!**

 **2) I´m not a doctor! SO maybe or maybe not a false positive could indicate something other than a pregnancy! I don´t know, nor did I researched!**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette urged the taxi driver to drive faster, half-threatening him to take overthe steering wheel if he didn´t drive faster, which scared Alya since her best-friend didn´t even have a license. In the end, they drived right into the stagnant traffic that blocked all of Paris´s streets between five and nine pm. Marinette wanted to go get another taxi, or simply walk to the gynecology center, but Alya halted her before she could put her foot out of the door. She dragged her friend back inside the taxi, before leaning on her to close the door next to Marinette and tugging the small button down so she couldn´t get out.

"Mari! Please calm down! Nothing is going to get better of you keep throwing your anger out on everybody. I get that your upset, but please calm down, you know we just have to wait. And don´t take it out on our taxi driver!" Marinette shot Alya an angry look, before crossing her arms over her chest and turned around to glare at the window.

How could she pretend to know how she felt? Nobody told her she was pregnant? She was the one, who was apparently pregnant and was on the verge of freeking out!

Marinette didn´t know how long they stayed still in the traffic, but the anger was slowly boiling within her and she started tapping her foot rapidly. She was nearly ready again to try to jump out of the car to start sprinting to her destination, but the car in front of them started to slowly move. Much to her displeasure, it was only for a few meters, before they stopped again. The taxi driver looked in his rear-view mirror, scared to see the young woman´s angered face, but Marinette had already turned away to glare at the window again.

Alya was right, she shouldn´t get it out on the taxi driver... he hadn´t done anything wrong... So instead Marinette cursed all the Parisian that had a car, because why would you get a car if you have so many possibilities to take the subway and public transportations?

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that Marinette and Alya neared the health center. The more clearly she could see the building the more angry Marinette got. Once the driver halted right in front of the entrance, Marinette jumped out of the car, nearly falling down as her foot got caught in something on the street, before she rushed inside. Alya excused her friend, and paid the poor driver, before dashing after her friend. The taxi driver drived away rapidly, afraid they might come back for another ride.

Marinette burst through the front doors of the practice, ignoring the nurses, who told her to take place in the waiting room. All the women in the waiting area, looked up from their magazines and stared at the black-haired woman, who was rushing through the corridor. A nurse tried to catch her arm in order to stop her, but she shook her hand away and she continued to march down the hall towards the Dr. Bran´s office with Alya hot on her heels. They had been stuck an hour in the traffic, in the rush hour of the Friday evening. She hoped he had been squirming in his office since she had called him on the phone when she was still at the hospital.

She threw the door open at the end of the long hallway adorned with pictures of pregnant women and babies, making it bang against the wal with a violent force. Dr. Bran was sitting at his desk, already sweat beading on his forehead as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring anywhere but at his patient´s face (soon ex-patient´s face).

Alya closed the door behind them, appearing to be calmer than her friend, analysing the situation from a different point of view. Which was normal, she wasn´t the own who had gotten the news she was pregnant. Marinette didn´t even to sit down as she held a menacing finger and leaned above the desk.

"WHY IS SOMEONE TELLING ME THAT I´M PREGNANT?" Dr. Bran fidgeted with his collaras his patient started yelling at him. He thought Mr. Agreste had been scary, how wrong he had been. This woman was pure fury as he determined after he had quickly looked into her rage filled eyes.

"W-Why don´t you s-sit down first?" Seeing Marinette wasn´t going to do anything he said, he took out a tissue to wipe his forehead.

"Get to the point, man." Alya ordered as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, making sure the doctor wouldn´t escape the room.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng... there is really no way of telling by running around the pot... W-well there was been a confusion between two patients. I inseminated you instead of another woman…" Dr. Bran tried to explain.

Under shock, Marinettes´ knees wobbled, forcing her to take seat. Little did she know that less than an hour ago, the father of her child had been sitting there as well. Since Marinette had called, asking him about her pregnancy, while she was at the hospital, Dr. Bran had been obligated to inform the father of the child right away. Resulting in Mr. Agreste storming in his office, a few minutes after their call.

"We also inseminated you with the wrong sperm…" he murmured in front of himself, but not low enough for Marinette not to understand him. Her breathing stopped. Alya, though, hadn´t understood him from where she was on the other side of the office.

"What ? What is it?" Alya asked with a certain urge in her voice.

"We used the sperm of someone, who hadn´t even given it to use to use for any artificial insemination." Dr. Bran explained more thoroughly.

"What do yo mean by that?" Alya asked with a frown on her face.

"Well the biological father of this child didn´t want us to use his sperm without his consent. But we accidently used it... thinking he was on our official donor list." Dr. Bran trailed off hoping they had understood what he had just tried to explain.

"So he hadn´t even agreed to you ever using it?" Alya asked to be sure. Dr. Bran simply nodded, his voice somewhere stuck in his throat.

Through her haze, she faintly saw the doctor slide a business card on the desk.

"I-I already told the father, and I am not allowed to tell him your name. But he asked me to give you th-this. He w-would like you to contact him." Her numb hands reached for the card which she put it her bag immediately, not wanting to look at the name before she had digested the pregnancy news.

 _The **father...**_

 _She hadn´t even thought about him... the **father** of the child she was carrying... the **f ather of her child**... how could she have not thought about him until now?_

Alya asked a couple more questions, as Marinette was sitting silently staring into nothing, probably lost in her own head, only now realising the consequences of this huge screw-up. Alya had to shake Marinette, in order for her to react to the outside world again. Dr. Bran kept apologizing over and over again, but Alya quickly shut him up.

Marinette stared at him, everything around her didn´t seem to attain her conscious mind, every information from around around her kept getting blocked in her subconscious. She didn´t really felt herself moving and marching down the hall back towards the entrance. She didn´t feel the cool night air hit her face. She didn´t hear Alya cursing as a taxi drove by and didn´t stop as she waved, right before an another one stopped right after.

Marinette was quiet the whole ride back, she only stared out of the taxi´s window, and didn´t utter a word for the rest of the day. This Friday would end up in her Top-Ten of the most horrible days of her life, well maybe it was actually the worst day of her life. Marinette stayed the next day mostly cooed up in her bedroom, tucked in bed under her favourite blaket she already had when she was just an innocent, not-pregnant child. She felt that everything was too much, so much that she wasn´t even able to process everything right.

Alya tried to make her talk, but Marinette didn´t know what to say. Internally she hoped, that someone would tell it was all a bad dream or just a joke. But she kept waking up and falling asleep, eating whatever Alya brought her, but nothing changed the fact that she was indeed pregnant.

She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 25 years old, and an aspiring fashion designer. And now she should add "soon to be mother" to this list? She could laugh at the irony of getting pregnant during the longest dry-spell of her whole life, since she began to be sexually active.

The only thing she could think of was:

 _What the hell am I going to do now?_

* * *

 ** _Hi!_**

 **Sorry for the long wait! Here you have a brand new chapter!**

 **I hope you agreed with Marinette reacting this way, I felt that it fit. Well, I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **I think that in the next chapter you will finally get to find out who the father is ;D (It might take a while though. This story could have so many outcomes and I don´t know which path I should take! If you have any suggestions, I´ll be happy to read them :D)**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Eat chocolate!**


	5. Chapter 5

On Sunday, Marinette had half-digested the news.

Alya had been staying with her best-friend Alya since she had become the news. She herself was still shocked and she couldn´t possibly imagine how her best-friend had been taking it. she could only catch a glimpse of what her friend was going through. She stayed cuddled up in her blanket the whole day. She kept staring at the wall with tired eyes. Aly couldn´t bare to watch her friend like this...

Alya had finally decided to throw her out of her bed, not that she had needed it. Marinette ran towards the bathroom, vomiting the few things she had gotten down the previous day into the toilet.

* * *

"Would you please stop pacing in my office?" A manly voice asked, not hinding the building anger.

The blond haired man looked up to see his father looking up from his tablet, something that didn´t happen often. In fact it never happened. His fathers´ piercing grey eyes were analysing his son´s tense face and posture. Gabriel Agreste leaned back in his seat large black leather desk chair, looking at his son intently, scurnitising each one of his movements and observing his posture. His sun-kissed hair was sticking in every direction possible, telling him his son had been running his hands constantly in his hair, meaning something was on his mind. The dark circles under his eyes that concealer hadn´t even managed to hide, told him he hadn´t been sleeping for days. Plus his son didn´t seem to be able to stand still for a second.

Over the years he had known Adrien to stress about silly things, which was most likely the same now. Gabriel sighed inaudibly as he heard his son mutter to himself.

"Adrien, what is it? I heard from the photographs that they couldn´t manage to take a single good picture of you. So tell me what´s going on, so we can get over it and get back to work."

Adriens´ eyes seemed to be screaming at his father that it was not _nothing_! Adrien gripped his blond hair tightly, pulling at it, hoping it would ease his growing headache. He walked towards his father´s desk.

"Dad! I-I can´t get over it!" He whisper-screamed, his hands still clutching his hair tightly. Gabriel was ready to stand up to pry his son´s hands form his millions dollar worth hair.

Adrien didn´t know how he was feeling. Was it fear? Anxiety? Apprehension? A small scream escaped him. He couldn´t keep the news to himself, he had to tell someone. He had planned to tell his best-friend, but well now was the perfect opportunity to tell his dad.

Gabriel looked at him, waiting for him to spit it out, so he could back to work. He had enough to do already. One of his top-designers had called in sick and since he trusted nobody else to do it, he had to finish the tasks himself.

"Adrien, just spit it out, so we both can get back to work." Said Gabriel, his tiredness showing in his facial expression.

"I can´t get over it, because she´s pregnant!" Adrien whisper-yelled.

Time stopped in the famous designer´s large office. What did his son just say? Did he just heard right that he got someone pregnant? Without being married first? Last he knew today wasn´t April the 1st...

Adrien was staring at his father´s face, looking for any reaction.

"WHO did you get pregnant?" Gabriel demanded, his voice nearly breaking with the tension, already planning to make a deal with the woman.

"I-I don´t know." Gabriels´ eyes widened and he lost his normally impeccable exterior.

"YOU DON´T KNOW WHO YOU GOT PREGNANT?" Gabriel screamed, thankful for having invested in sound-proof walls for his office, so nobody could spy on his meetings.

Adrien shrunk in his seat as his father rose from his, over towering his son with a furious expression.

Suddenly Adrien realised that his father had not all the details.

"Dad! Calm down! Please hear me out! You remember when you talked to me about… uhmmm… well you know the…" Adrien cleared his throat, completely embarrassed by what would be coming next, his hands were fiddling together im embarassement.

This conversation he had had with his father had been the most embarrassing in his life, and he had hoped that they would never have to talk about it again. Ever. Guess his bad luck was really taking it out on him this past week. In contrary to his belief, Gabriel directly knew what Adrien wanted to tell. His anger was slowly replaced by curiosity.

"You accepted that someone uses you sample?" He hissed in a disbelieving voice. Adrien threw his arms out, waving them frantically, as his father made the wrong conclusion again.

"NO! Nonono! I-I didn´t ask for anything!" Adrien said hastily.

"So they used it behind your back?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"Well… kind of…" Without waiting for any further explanation, Gabriel reached for his phone and started to dial the number of his lawyer. Adrien jumped in the way, tearing the phone out of his father´s hands.

"Wait! There´s is something else…" Gabriel waited for his son to speak up. Adrien started fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Well, they kind of misread the numbers of the samples and ended up using mine, but that´s not the only mistake they made… they kind of inseminated the wrong woman as well." His voice ended with a high pitch. Gabriel had never had such a problem. He sat down limply in his chair, staring at his son, hoping he would soon be telling him this was all a joke. Adrien shot his a nervous smile, as he was still waiting for his father to say something. But for once, Gabriel Agreste was absolutely speechless.

* * *

"Dad…" Adrien looked at his father, fear creeping up as he father kept staring at him, completely motionless. "Please, say something…"

Gabriel Agreste was still frozen in his seat, utterly speechless. It had already been five minutes and his son was getting more and more worried about his father´s shocked state, beginning to think he maybe was having a stroke or something.

Gabriel took a deep calming breath, trying to will the whirlwind of thoughts in his head.

 _Gabriel! Keep it together! You handle worse situations… or did I really?_

While Gabriel´s inner monologue quietet down, Adrien kept fidgeting nervously in his seat.

After another two minutes, Agreste senior shook his head slowly, focusing back to the present and fixed his son with his intelligent grey eyes.

"Who is she?" He asked after some time. A pearl of sweat made his way down Adrien´s temple, while his hands kept clutching at one another.

"Well… that´s something I would like to know as well…"

Gabriel Agreste froze over completely once again, his glasses dropping out of his hands as he was rubbing the marks away from his nose. Slowly his eyes opened and he kept staring at his son. He took his time, looking at him. Really looking at him (something he hadn´t done in quite some time). He had aged, that was a fact, his green eyes were filled with worry and nervousness in front of this impossible and unbelievable situation. His son was completely overwhelmed with the situation. And he had to admit: so was he.

"So… you´re telling me that someone in Paris is pregnant? And you are the father? Why would the Dr. Bran not tell you her name?" Gabriel stated as calmly as he could.

"Doctor-Patient confidentiality." Adrien answered simply. "I could only make him say that she is a healthy young woman."

His father sighed deeply, taking him aback. His father had never sighed before. This was not going to help him not freak out completely.

"Did you give him your card so she could contact you, or us?"

"Yes, I did. But I doubt she will call soon… she probably will have to first calm down about the fact that she is pregnant with someone she doesn´t know… or well has seen, but doesn´t really know." His father simply nodded, standing up from his chair to walk around his office.

"I have to admit, it is an… uncommon situation. The only thing we can do now is wait… but you have to keep me updated Adrien. I have to know what´s going on. Let´s hope she isn´t some poor woman, only seeking fame and attention. It wouldn´t be good for the company. Are you sure Dr. Bran couldn´t tell you any information about her? Anything?" Adrien simply shook his head, his brain buzzing with possibilities of who this stranger was.

 _How old is she? Does she have brown hair, or blonde like him? Or maybe even black? What colour are her eyes? What would their baby look like? Will it be a boy or a girl?_

Adrien was buzzing with unanswered questions, all of these questions were pushing the most important one: was she even going to keep the baby?

* * *

 **Hi!**

 **So small chapter for all of you :)**

 **I am terribly sorry for not updating, but uni started again and my inspiration is still on vacation somewhere far away from my brain. I really wish it was back, since I would love to update my stories and hear form you guys!**

 **Leave reviews, please ! I hope some won´t be too disappointed by the father´s true identity :)**

 **Thank you for reading and all of your reviews !**

 **Eat chocolate !**


End file.
